looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 4/2/17 - 4/8/17
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *4/2/17 - 6am - Fast and Furry-ous/Fast Buck Duck/Fastest with the Mostest/Feather Bluster/Feather Dusted/Feed the Kitty/Feline Frame-up/Hop, Look and Listen/Hook, Line and Stinker/Honey's Money/Home, Tweet Home/His Hare Raising Tale/Hip Hip-Hurry! *4/3/17 - 6am - 8 Ball Bunny/14 Carrot Rabbit/Ain't She Tweet/All A-Bir-r-r-d/All Fowled Up/Abominable Snow Rabbit/Ant Pasted/Apes of Wrath/Baby Buggy Bunny/Back Alley Oproar/Bad Ol' Puddy Tat/Ballot Box Bunny/Banty Raids *4/3/17 - 4pm - Fool Coverage/For Scentimental Reasons/Forward March Hare/Fowl Weather/Fox-Terror/Foxy by Proxy/Fractured Leghorn, A/Freeze Frame/French Rarebit/Freudy Cat/Frigid Hare/From Hare to Eternity/From Hare to Heir *4/3/17 - 1am - Napoleon Bunny-Part/No Barking/No Parking Hare/Now, Hare This/Odor of the Day/Often an Orphan/Oily Hare/Out and Out Rout/People Are Bunny/Pest in the House, A/Pest That Came to Dinner/Pests for Guests/Pizza Tweety-Pie, A *4/4/17 - 6am - Barbary Coast Bunny/Baseball Bugs/Baton Bunny/Bedevilled Rabbit/Beep Prepared/Beep, Beep/Bell Hoppy/Bewitched Bunny/Big Top Bunny/Bill of Hare/Bird in a Bonnet, A/Birds Anonymous/Bird in a Guilty Cage *4/4/17 - 4pm - Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z/Go Fly a Kit/Going! Going! Gosh!/Good Noose/Gopher Broke/Greedy For Tweety/Grey Hounded Hare/Guided Muscle/Hair-Raising Hare/Hairied and Hurried/Half Fare Hare/Ham in a Role, A/Hare Breadth Hurry *4/4/17 - 1am - Plop Goes the Weasel/Pop 'im Pop!/Porky Chops/Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny/Pre-Hysterical Hare/Putty Tat Trouble/Quack Shot/Quackodile Tears/Rabbit Every Monday/Rabbit Fire/Rabbit Hood/Rabbit of Seville/Rabbit Rampage *4/5/17 - 6am - Birds of a Father/Blooper Bunny/Bonanza Bunny/Bone for a Bone, A/Boobs in the Woods/Boston Quackie/Boulder Wham!/Box Office Bunny/Broom-stick Bunny/Buccaneer Bunny/Bugs and Thugs/Bugs Bunny Rides Again/Bully for Bugs/Bunker Hill Bunny *4/5/17 - 4pm - Hare Brush/Hare Lift/Hare Remover/Hare Splitter/Hare Trimmed/Hare We Go/Haredevil Hare/Hare-Less Wolf/Hare-Way to the Stars/Hasty Hare/Hawaiian Aye Aye/Heaven Scent/Heir-Conditioned *4/5/17 - 1am - Rabbit Seasoning/Rabbit Transit/Rabbit's Feat/Rabbit's Kin/Rabbitson Crusoe/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Ready, Woolen and Able/Ready..Set..Zoom!/Red Riding Hoodwinked/Rhapsody Rabbit/Road Runner a Go-Go/Robin Hood Daffy/Robot Rabbit *4/6/17 - 6am - Bunny Hugged/Bye, Bye Bluebeard/Canary Row/Canned Feud/Captain Hareblower/Carrotblanca/Cat Feud/Cat's A-Weigh!/Cat's Paw/Chariots of Fur/Chaser on the Rocks/Claws in the Lease/Clippety Clobbered *4/6/17 - 4pm - Henhouse Henery/High and the Flighty/High Diving Hare/Highway Runnery/Hillbilly Hare/Hip Hip-Hurry!/His Hare Raising Tale/Holiday for Drumsticks/Home, Tweet Home/Honey's Money/Hook, Line and Stinker/Hop, Look and Listen/Hopalong Casualty *4/6/17 - 1am - Roman Legion-Hare/Room and Bird/Rushing Roulette/Sandy Claws/Satan's Waitin'/Scaredy Cat/Scarlet Pumpernickle/Scent-imental Over You/Scrambled Aches/Sheep Ahoy/Sheep in the Deep, A/Shishkabugs/Shot and Bothered *4/7/17 - 6am - Compressed Hare/Corn on the Cop/Cracked Quack/Crowing Pains/Daffy Duck Hunt/Daffy Flies North/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Design for Leaving/Devil May Hare/Devil's Feud Cake/D'Fightin' Ones/Dime to Retire/Dixie Fryer *4/7/17 - 4pm - Hoppy Daze/Hoppy-Go-Lucky/Hot Cross Bunny/Hot-Rod and Reel!/Hyde and Go Tweet/Hyde and Hare/Hurdy-Gurdy Hare/I Gopher You/Iceman Ducketh/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/Jet Cage/Just Plane Beep/Kiddie's Kitty, A *4/7/17 - 1am - Show Biz Bugs/Slap Hoppy Mouse/Snow Business/Sock A Doodle Do/Solid Tin Coyote/Soup or Sonic/Spaced Out Bunny/Star Is Bored, A/Steal Wool/Stooge For a Mouse/Stop! Look! And Hasten!/Strangled Eggs *4/8/17 - 6am - Dog Pounded/Don't Axe Me/Don't Give Up the Sheep/Double or Mutton/Dough for the Do-Do/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare/Dr. Jerkyl's Hide/Drip-Along Daffy/Duck Amuck/Duck Soup to Nuts/Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Ducking the Devil/Ducksters *4/8/17 - 1am - Street Cat Named Sylvester, A/Stupor Duck/Sugar and Spies/Superior Duck/Suppressed Duck/Tease for Two/There They Go-Go-Go!/This Is a Life/Thumb Fun/Tired and Feathered/To Beep or Not to Beep/To Hare Is Human/Too Hop to Handle THE SYLVESTER AND TWEETY MYSTERIES *4/2/17 - 12pm - Outback Down Under *4/2/17 - 12:30pm - Something Fishy Around Here *4/2/17 - 1pm - Ticket to Crime, A *4/2/17 - 1:30pm - Double Take *4/3/17 - 1pm - A Chip Off the Old Castle *4/3/17 - 1:30pm - Platinum Wheel of Fortune *4/3/17 - 10pm - Catch as Catch Can/Yodel Recall *4/3/17 - 10:30pm - Don't Polka Me/Granny Vanishes *4/4/17 - 1pm - Bull Running on Empty *4/4/17 - 1:30pm - The Cat Who Knew Too Much *4/4/17 - 10pm - Curse of De Nile/Hawaii 33 1/3 *4/4/17 - 10:30pm - Scare Up There, The/If It's Wednesday, This Must Be Holland *4/5/17 - 1pm - Outback Down Under *4/5/17 - 1:30pm - Something Fishy Around Here *4/5/17 - 10pm - Keep Your Pantheon/London Broiled *4/5/17 - 10:30pm - One Froggy Throat/Mush Ado About Nothing *4/6/17 - 1pm - Ticket to Crime, A *4/6/17 - 1:30pm - Double Take *4/6/17 - 10pm - They Call Me Mr. Lincoln/Froggone It *4/6/17 - 10:30pm - Star of Bombay, The/Happy Pranksgiving *4/7/17 - 1pm - B2 Or Not B2 *4/7/17 - 1:30pm - It's a Plaid, Plaid World *4/7/17 - 10pm - Is Paris Stinking/Fangs for the Memories *4/7/17 - 10:30pm - Fair's Fair/Moscow Side Story *4/8/17 - 1pm - Maltese Canary *4/8/17 - 1:30pm - Go Fig *4/8/17 - 10pm - El Dia De Los Pussygatos/3 Days & 2 Nights of the Condor *4/8/17 - 10:30pm - Yelp/Jeepers Creepers NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker